The advent of the digital video recorder and the availability of high-capacity and affordable computer-readable storage devices have made available many possibilities for television programming service providers and viewers alike. Television viewers have come to expect flexibility and convenience with respect to the recording and/or accessing of content via their television receivers. As such, many television receivers operating at locations such as residences, businesses, and other locations often include specialized hardware and software configured to support many different features and configurations relating to receiving, recording, storing, and outputting television programming.